Staticquake
by Agent of Once upon a tardis
Summary: Set inbetween season 2 and 3 but slightly AU. Staticquake fluff but everyone on the team makes an appearance. I suck at summaries but I promise the story is better. Will update as much as possible, assuming people want me to.


The team decided to have a movie night. They used to have them fairly often but when Skye went to the cabin and the "real shield" made their appearance the movie night stopped. Bobbi and Lincoln were sharing an oversized armchair and Coulson was in the opposite one. Fitzsimmons were on one of the two couches with May. They were waiting for Mac to come back with Daisy and Lincoln. The two inhumans had been working nonstop on the new team and they deserved a break. Mac came back into the room followed by a reluctant Daisy and Lincoln behind. All three sat on the second couch.

"So what movie are we gonna watch?" Bobbi asks as Fitz sorts through their dvd collection.

"The fault in our stars?" Simmons suggests

"That movie is way to sad" Hunter complains causing Daisy to roll her eyes

"How about The Hunger Games?" Mac suggests and everyone agrees. Everyone is armed with popcorn when Fitz puts the movie in. It's comfortably silent besides someone occasionally pointing out their favorite part until The end credits comes up

"Oi I wanna see what happens, are there more movies?" Hunters asks causing everyone to laugh lightly

"So Lincoln have you ever seen these movies? Coulson asks while getting more popcorn but there is no response. Everyone turns to look at the two inhumans and smiles. Daisy is curled into Lincoln's side with her head resting on his chest. Lincoln's arm is wrapped protectively around her, his own head thrown back, both sound asleep.

"They are gonna work themselves to the ground" Coulson says shaking his head, moving to wake Lincoln.

"No wait" Hunter says " Daisy told me that he has been having trouble sleeping and not to wake him unless it's an emergency. I'll carry Daisy to her bunk and Mac can help Lincoln to his." He says getting up and gently lifts Daisy from the security of Lincoln's arms. He tried to be as gentle as possible without waking either of them but failed. Lincoln stirred slightly.

"I'm awake" Lincoln slurs

"Sure you are sparky, come on let's get you to bed" Mac says, heaving the boy to his feet, supporting most of his weight as Daisy stirred in Hunters arms

"What's goin on?" She asks panicking slightly

"Your fine, you and Lincoln fell asleep during the movie, we are just putting you to bed" Hunter says as he starts walking toward her bunk again

"I have paperwork to do" Daisy says struggling against Hunter even though her eyes can barely stay open. Coulson steps forward

"Daisy you need your rest, you can finish the paperwork in the morning, I need you healthy" he says quitly. That seems to be what Daisy needed to hear because she relaxed in Hunters arms and her eyes started to flutter shut. Mac slowly led the still half asleep Lincoln to his bunk and Hunter carried Daisy to hers. He gently took her shoes and jacket off, leaving her in a tank top and leggings

"You wanna change or are you good?" Hunter asks gently and Daisy just shakes her head with eyes still closed. He pulls the covers back and let's Daisy crawl into bed.

"Lincoln has nightmares and comes to sleep with me most nights so don't be surprised if he does" Daisy says slowly as Hunter leaves the room and she drifts off again. When Hunter comes back out Mac is already back and Fitz is putting in the next movie.

"Lincoln?" Hunter asks as he grabs another beer

"Asleep before his head hit the pillow" Mac chuckles. Coulson looks at May

"I'm gonna have to have a conversation with them about healthy sleeping habits" Coulson says and May just snorts

"Yeah right like either of them will ever have normal sleeping habits" she says shaking her head, both turning their attention to the movie. Catching Fire is nearing the end when they hear a bunk door open. Everyone looks expecting it to be Daisy, going to finish paperwork but instead they see Lincoln stumble out of his room and go into daisy's. Coulson narrows his eyes and waits a couple minutes. Coulson and May are on their feet walking swiftly and quietly to Daisy's door with Fitzsimmons and Mac in tow. May slowly opens the door with the others peering around but they once again smile at the scene before them. Lincoln has curled up next to Daisy, eyes closed, with her running her fingers through his hair and humming softly. She sees her friends the door and puts a finger to her lips. May understands and closes the door quietly. The group slowly continues to their respective seats. May and Mac sit on the same couch with Fitzsimmons on the floor at their feet and Coulson returns to his chair. Hunter grabs another beer

"Daisy said when I was putting her to bed that Lincoln sleeps with her most nights, cause he has nightmares" he says handing the second beer to Mac.

"You know we don't really know anything about him other than what Daisy has told us. If they are serious about being together we should probably learn more about him" Coulson says as mockingjay part 1 starts. The movie is about halfway through and it is rather quite. Fitz and Simmons are starting to fall asleep leaning on the couch. Hunter is drifting in and out of sleep on Bobbi causing her to smile. Coulson stifles a yawn before May decided everyone needs to sleep. She stands up carefully stepping around the sleeping Fitzsimmons

"Ok, we can finish the movie tomorrow, everyone needs to go to sleep" she says pointing to her sleeping friends and everyone else is tired as well. Everyone nods in agreement and Mac pauses the movie. Bobbi carefully stands before shaking Hunter gently.

"Come on honey, you are to heavy to be carried without a little help" she says as Hunter blinks awake and looks around confused

"Is the movie over?" Hunter slurs

"Sure, come on it's time for bed" Bobbi says heaving her half asleep ex-husband to his feet and leads him to their room. Mac leans down next to Fitz.

"Come on Turbo, it's time to go to bed if you wanna get anything done tomorrow in the lab" Mac says shaking Fitz and heaving him to his feet before Fitz has the chance to wake up.

"You guys got Simmons?" Mac asks as he starts basically dragging Fitz to his room.

"Yeah we got it" Coulson says and May nods in agreement. May gently shakes Simmons awake and she wakes almost immediately.

"What's going on?" She asks rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Everyone is going to bed" Coulson says "it's your turn" as he helps the young girl to her feet.

"thanks sir, see you in the morning" Simmons says and goes to her room. Mac comes out of Fitz room and closes the door gently

"Damn that kid is a heavy sleeper, he barely woke up" he says rubbing his face tiredly and yawning widely but moves to help clean up the living area.

"Go to bed Mac, you're exhausted, we will clean up in the morning" Coulson says as May starts moving toward her own bunk.

"Thank you, good night sir" Mac says and nods at May.

"Good night Phil" May says before the she turns in herself. Coulson sighs smiling slightly, for once everything was ok and then he goes to bed.

When Coulson wakes up the next morning May and Fitzsimmons are already cleaning up the empty beer bottles and various snacks from the night before.

"You guys are up earlier than I expected" he says as he goes to start to coffee pot.

"I'm afraid my internal alarm clock didn't want me to sleep in sir" Simmons says and the other two nod in agreement. Later Mac and Bobbi are sparing when Lincoln clumbsily walked out of Daisy's room.

"morning" he says and heads straight for the coffee pot.

"It's almost noon mate" Hunter says laughing lightly. Lincoln blinks in surprise

"Shit that paperwork was due this morning" Lincoln says and begins to rush to his and Daisy's portion of the lab

"I don't think Coulson was expecting the report today, you're fine, relax have a little… Brunch?" Hunter says unsure of what this meal would be and Lincoln nods in agreement, getting some cereal from the cupboard.

"You now, if you ever need to talk to someone, who isn't Daisy, I'm open" Hunter says gently

"Thanks, I appreciate that" Lincoln says as he finishes his cereal.

"I should probably go wake Daisy up, we really need to finish that paperwork" Lincoln says setting his empty bowl in the sink

"maybe you guys should take a day off mate. You guys have been working yourself to hard" Hunter says as Coulson enters the room

"I agree with Hunter. The two of you are banned from the lab for the rest of the week." Coulson tell Lincoln who immediately starts to argue.

"Sir please, we have a lot of work to do still for the new team and Daisy wrote this new program to help us narrow down candidates."

"there is no point in arguing, I've made up my mind" Coulson says and almost on cue Daisy walks out of her bunk rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on? She asks tiredly. Hunter laughs and claps Coulson on the shoulder

"Have fun with this one mate" and walks off to find Bobbi.

"What's he talking about?" Daisy asks accusingly

"He's banning us from the lab until next week!" Lincoln says exasperated

"that's funny, no your not" Daisy says laughing lightly before going to get some coffee

"This isn't up for negotiation Daisy. You guys need to take a couple days to take care of yourselves and the only way to ensure you do that is banning you from the lab." He says annoyed

"Look AC I know you are worried about me but I'm fine" she says as Lincoln nods in agreement. May is walking by and snorts at the statement

"No your not Daisy. Neither of you are fine. Daisy you discovered that your father was a murdering sociopath, then discover your mom is one too only worse. You are almost killed by her only then to watch your father kill her and then loose him as well" Coulson says his voice raising with each word and when he looks up he sees the wetness in her eyes. Daisy looks away before storming off and Coulson realized he screwed up.

"She isn't fine and neither am I but bringing everything up like that certainly doesn't help. We are managing and working helps. Whatever it is you wanted to achieve by saying that I hope your happy" Lincoln says frustrated before going after Daisy. Bobbi, Hunter and Mac are standing in the doorway

"That went well" Hunter says who is then promptly elbowed from both sides


End file.
